masamunekuns_revengefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Makabe
Masamune Makabe (真壁 政宗, Makabe Masamune) is the main protagonist of the manga series, Masamune-kun no Revenge. He's come back as a fit and handsome young man to get revenge on Aki Adagaki, the girl who had brutally hurt his heart. With the help of Yoshino, Aki's maid, he's looking for succession in breaking the Brutal Princess' heart. Appearance Masamune is a handsome young boy who is quite tall. He has short black hair (a fringe that falls in between his eyes), black eyes, and a well sculpted body. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform and a bag that lies on his shoulder. With his good looks, he seems to get away with most things. In the past, he was chubby and short, which made him an easy target to bully. Personality Masamune is quite smart as he got full marks in his transfer exam and seems to also excel in sports. When he's to please the ladies, he is shown to be quite flirtatious. Though his training made him tough and handsome, he still has a fear of bugs, which makes him squeal at times. His handsome features and dream-like personality makes the girls in his school swoon for him. He gets all his moves and ideas of being a 'kind boy' from shoujo manga. Plot History Masamune had met the heart-breaker, Aki Adagaki, on the day he was bullied, eight years ago. He was standing outside her mansion, claiming that he was rich and lived in the place. Once they left because of the scary dogs, he was met by her appearance and she made him her slave, giving him the nickname 'Piggy' due to his appearance. Going to Aki's garden very often, he would keep her company, get her gifts for her saving him. In return of him being nice and honest to her, Aki would also help make Masamune stronger by stopping him from fearing her dogs, Lancelot and Sean. When Aki had helped Masamune take revenge on his bullies, she had also confessed her sadness as her parents were getting a divorce. Masamune had also vowed then to be by her side. Later at home, Masamune thoughtfully decided what to do to cheer her up when his sister, Chinatsu was trying to get his attention. His mother, misunderstanding what he said, was upset he didn't like her donuts and went to make better and fresh donuts, which Masamune took into consideration that he shouldn't buy a gift. He went to Central Park to gather flowers and was chased away, only to encounter his bullies. This led him to run to Aki's mansion, however he was caught up by his bullies in the garden. Screaming her name as he was held back by the bullies, Yoshino disguised as Aki came into view, very annoyed. She said "I can't really come to like you, Piggy", which broke Masamune's heart and humiliated him in front of the bullies. After the heartbreak, Masamune asked for his granddad to help him. So for the past eight years, his grandfather had made him run, pull weights and keep fit to become a handsome and tall young man. Masamune took his features as an advantage to advance in getting his revenge on Aki. Revenge Arc When Masamune meets Aki, he realized how getting her to fall for him was not going to be easy, as she was a man-hater who enjoyed humiliating and rejecting everyone who confessed to her. She also has a way of giving boys she doesn't like derogatory nicknames. Extremely confident about his good looks, he unhesitatingly proceeded to flirt and make her fall for him. He seemed to be making progress, as she often got nervous and blush around him, despite insulting him just like she did everyone else. He even gained the help from Yoshino, Aki's maid. He used Yoshino to fulfil his plan to get revenge on Aki but before he met with her, she gathered information about him and found out that he was the chubby kid "Piggy Toes" who was turned down by "Aki" eight years ago. At first he was greatly anxious about having someone finding out about his past-self, however after they met face-to-face, and revealing the fact that she was the one who found out his identity, Yoshino told him that she too would help him get revenge on Aki. She took advantage of Aki's trust for her to help Masamune achieve his goal. Rikon Dillon Dillon Diilon Arc Tsunade Island Arc Truth Arc Fake Piggy Arc The Play Arc Trivia *Masamune doesn't have noticeable, or the same, features as his mother or sister so he most likely looks more like his father. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class 2-B Category:High School Students